girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-01-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Apparently Tarvek doesn't think Snacky is Mr. Eyeball (so to speak--I know he doesn't know Mr. Eyeball exists). Are we to take it that Higgs smashing through the wall here is the result of the very first smack by the Smaken? Or have they been at it for a while? They should put the exact in-story date and time at the start of every page! Speaking of the Smaken, does it really have an odd number of arms/tentacles/whatever? Well, I suppose it doesn't have to have evolved; a construct is allowed to be weird. ➤ : Well, we can't see the whole creature, but odd-count symmetry is common. Sea stars, sea lily. and sand dollars all show 5-fold symmetry. Three-fold is observed in plants (and components of animals). Showing 7- or 11-fold symmetry would be unnatural. Argadi (talk) 11:39, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :: I'm pretty confident that the Smakken is a though (as much as any GG construct fits into real-world taxonomy), either a squid, or maybe a nautilus if that body has a hard shell. So you would expect it to have bilateral symmetry and an even number of limbs. Unless it lost one. (Honestly, I think it has a lot more limbs, and we can only see three of them due to the darkness/dust in that image.) Quantheory (talk) 02:23, January 11, 2019 (UTC) But mainly, this page is a disappointing tease; I thought we were about to learn something! ➤ :Get used to it. Those of us who have followed this story for years expected Tarvek to be interrupted somehow. It's the Foglio's style of storytelling. It is not yet time to reveal this part of the story. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:26, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :: Heck, I was surprised they revealed that the (semi)boss was Snacky so fast. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:35, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ::: I wonder if we'll ever find out how Tarvek knew! Bkharvey (talk) 03:37, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: Higgs comes crashing through the wall upside-down, but his little hat is in place (even though it wasn't on that other page). Bkharvey (talk) 08:47, January 9, 2019 (UTC) It's not necessarily in place. He puts it in place in panel 5.Svesjo (talk) 12:46, January 9, 2019 (UTC) If he is indeed a Jaegar, knowing where your hat is, is critical :-P'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:16, January 9, 2019 (UTC) The Smacken™ has Moxie! Good to see a work ethic in the Modern Monster. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:29, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Putting The Fear into an underling so one can track them back to their master is a well-established trope .. and possibly what Tarvek intended when he “missed” but scorched Snacky’s hair. Scientician (talk) 17:02, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : I think he would probably have expressed himself differently at the end, more like "no, you kill this monster while I follow Snacky." I hope you're right, though. Bkharvey (talk) 20:24, January 9, 2019 (UTC) : Well I hate to read too much into subtle typography, but Higgs asks “want me to go after him?”, which could indicate that he assumes Tarvek is going to. I do like the next interchange where he says (after having just been smakken’d through the wall) “oh yeah - forgot about that that.” Funny at one level, apparent grudging respect / sigh of “I guess this is my job” at another... the sort of character layering I usually expect from GG. And overall, the Professors don’t usually telegraph that much plot when there is amusing character interaction to be done. Scientician (talk) 04:20, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :: Along those lines, it's notable, although not surprising, that when there's real work to be done in a hurry, Higgs doesn't waste time or effort playing domination games with Tarvek. It's clear that in this situation Tarvek's in charge -- and not because he's a prince. Bkharvey (talk) 06:16, January 10, 2019 (UTC)